


Qué manera de despertar.

by RodRedRen



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki is a little minx, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El adolescente con el viejo se encuentran y... ¿Qué podría pasar entre los dos más libidinosos de su tipo? Lee y te enterarás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué manera de despertar.

  
Nada era como lo que los demas pensaban, y eso le encantaba. Vamos, ¿Que otra cosa seria Loki sin su gigante ego y su narcisismo sin par? Nadie... Y esa relación era la mas perfecta de todas para el, era la mejor aunque tuviese esos sentimientos tan oscuros como el odio, el rencor y... Bueno, la mentira aunque fuesen Rey y Príncipe de ella, respectivamente. 

Acerco su rostro hasta el del mayor dormido y dejo un suave beso en su barbilla antes de ir bajando poco a poco, dejando besos por todo su cuerpo mientras se cubría a si mismo con la piel de lobo que les ofrecía calidez a ambos. Pronto su rostro estuvo enterrado entre las piernas del que habia autoproclamado como /su/ hombre, acariciando ese miembro varonil que tenia el mayor. Saboreo su piel salada y una vez mas le guardo en su boca, moviendo lentamente su cabeza para asi comenzar a felarle mientras el otro despertaba de su letargo nocturno con un pequeño gemido, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de descubrir qué diablos pasaba. Levantó un poco las sabanas con sus ojos entrecerrados y al ver el cabello del muchachito sonrio ladino, colocando su mano en la cabeza de éste mientras soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer con la estimulación del muchacho. Oh, sí... Esa era una buena manera de empezar un día con el mocoso, algo así pensó mientras se dejaba caer en esa espiral de placer en la que ambos siempre caían estando juntos... ¿Importaba acaso algo más que ellos dos en ese momento? No. Y digamos que casi nunca importaba nada más, ¿recuerdan el ego y el narcisismo? Bueno, era eso. 

" **Hacker... Hacker, espera un poco...** " Murmuro el mayor entre jadeos de gusto, retirando la sabana para que el otro se pudiese ver. **"Levántate... Y arrodillate ante tu Rey.** " El muchachito sonrio de tal manera que casi sus labios no cabían en su rostro. Asintio y se levantó, permitiéndole al otro sentarse en el filo de la cama para así volver a su trabajo de darle el éxtasis con su boca. El muchachito poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas, dejando que el otro disfrutase de aquel acto obsceno. Tomó por fin el miembro ajeno y se dispuso a seguir, moviendo su cabeza en vaivenes ya violentos, obligando a Loke a retorcer sus dedos en la cabeza y cabello ajenos, moviendo un tanto las caderas al mismo ritmo que marcaban las succiones pronunciadas del puberto... Qué cosa más deliciosa era la ternura de la carne, vamos. Siempre le había gustado, y viniendo de él...

Jalando el cabello del muchachito lo apartó y le indicó que se subiera de forma brusca a la cama, empujandole contra la cabecera de ese lecho para así empotrarlo contra la misma; dejando su rostro ladeado y pegado por completo a la pared, le estaba sodomizando. Apartó de un tirón las jovenes piernas y repaso su trasero firme con su par de manos antes de separar esas nalgas y tomar su miembro con la diestra, colocandose en posición para empujarse de un solo movimiento hasta el fondo de su estrechez. Ya la lengua cálida y la boca del muchachito no parecía suficiente, él necesitaba más, mucho más. Dejó la frente contra el hombro del señorito y le embistio, iniciando un vaiven bestial y animal, llevando una de sus manos libres hasta el miembro joven y así masturbarle mientras él le abusaba de esa manera tan deliciosa... 

Mhm, era la mejor manera de despertar, se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se sentía una y otra vez al borde del abismo. " **Hnn... B-buen... B-buen príncipe... Obediente... L-le---ah... Leal... recibe a tu Rey entero... Toma el honor...** " siseaba el otro en su oído mientras ya ambos estaban a punto... Sí, luego de aquellas palabras el muchachito no soporto más y termino corriendose contra la cabecera de madera negra de la cama ajena, chorreando ese material azabache que tan hermoso era; creando un contraste de lo más pecaminoso. Su interior se iba estrechando una y otra vez por las contracciones de su orgasmo explosivo que le había obligado a llenar el cuarto de sonidos completamente impúdicos y cargados de libidine. Total que el muchacho quedó allí, tan solo cambio la mano que colocó en el cuello ajeno para atraerle y darle un beso salvaje y torpe hasta que su placer cedió.

" **Hn... A---ah... Mi Rey... M-mi Rey... Loke, correte...** " gimoteo el otro sin dejar de moverse contra él, asustandose un tanto al sentirse en desbalance; el mayor le había dejado ahora sobre la cama con el rostro enterrado en el colchón y el trasero al aire, justamente como a él le gustaba, viendole humillado y abusado... Y muy poco le tardó correrse en el interior del muchachito, lanzando improperios y cosas obscenas al aire, pintando las paredes de la estrechez del joven con su semilla blanquecina una y otra vez al no dejar de embestirle un par de veces más, y cayendo exhausto sobre la espalda del muchacho, regalando suaves besos en su nuca mientras giraba en la cama y les dejaba acostados de lado, la espalda del menor apoyada en el pecho del mayor, quién estaba siendo extrañamente posesivo y algo cariñoso ésta mañana... No es que se estuviese quejando.  


" **Qué manera de despertar, Hacker. Casi podría aguantar tus tonterías si hicieras eso todos los días. Qué delicia... Maldito seas, muchachito libidinoso** " Murmuro con cariño en su oído y le abrazo más contra su pecho, disfrutando de toda esa paz después de la tormenta, de tifon que eran ellos dos juntos.

Y fue tanto así, que ambos durmieron, y ese día se quedaron en cama.

 

 

 

 

        


End file.
